Kings ofEverything
by dqueenofu
Summary: The twins Harry and Larry receive a letter from their long time dead mum. They come to a conclusion that leads them to an adventure. Ultra powerful Harrys. Slash. Threesome. Harrys/snape
1. Chapter 1

Kings of...Everything

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: Slash. Threesome. Twin Harrys/Snape.**

**Summary: Well... Tell me you read the summary before you're reading this. If not GO BACK AND READ IT!**

**Introduction**

**It was a hot day you see. I mean two boys stuck in a cupboard is normal right? Not unusual at all.**

**Well you wouldn't know about it if there were twins stuck in a cupboard now would you? No, you wouldn't.**

**Harry and Harry/Larry's life was horrible when they were young. Well if you notice I did say when they were young. Anyways that was all because of the Dursleys. Yes they ****were**** a horrible bunch. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and their lowlife son Dudley. Well the twin's life was not entirely taken up of misery. At the age of 11 they both received a letter. That was the beginning of their magical life. The boys grew up fighting a war for 7 years and there were now 18. With the war over, the peace and quiet of the world returned. But of course the chaos that was forever in the two men's life had not been taken the clue. They both came to a conclusion that the world hated them. It was a perfectly balanced conclusion. Anyway it's time for me to leave and let the boys get on with their life.**

**Harry and Larry were surprised. No surprised was not a word that concluded how much their level of shock was. Okay so they were shocked. Why? Well the boys just received a letter from their**_** parents!**_ **The same parents who had both been killed by an evil lord when the twins were 1. Approximately 17 years ago. It was what they read from the letter that shocked them even more. It read: **

_**My dear boys,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means that you are 18 and that I and your father are dead. **_

_**You don't know this but you two are the strongest being on earth. Stronger than the past heroes and stronger than the future ones. Why? How? These questions are probably the ones in your head right now. But first I must point out that you too have completely equal power. Completely equal. You are both kings of everything. Ancient and new. King of vampires, King of Veela, Werewolves, Elven, Kanrouge, Sansara, Fintaga and so much more. Oh so many! I am sure that you know everything on the above. Yes this is true. After you read and complete everything this letter tells you, you must go to the ancient land. Do not worry you will know how to get there.**_

_**You boys probably have gotten doubts on that old man, Dumbledore. He is an evil man. Just like his father. That is all I have to tell you about him. Do not on any circumstances trust the man.**_

_**Anyway the objects in this box will be explained to you when you get to Talai, the ancient land. Now I bid you good luck my sons. Close your eyes and you shall awaken in Talai with your box. **_

_**Good Luck.**_

_**Dearly, Mother.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kings of...Everything

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: Slash. Threesome. Twin Harrys/Snape.**

**Summary: Well... Tell me you read the summary before you're reading this. If not GO BACK AND READ IT!**

**Introduction**

**It was a hot day you see. I mean two boys stuck in a cupboard is normal right? Not unusual at all.**

**Well you wouldn't know about it if there were twins stuck in a cupboard now would you? No, you wouldn't.**

**Harry and Harry/Larry's life was horrible when they were young. Well if you notice I did say when they were young. Anyways that was all because of the Dursleys. Yes they ****were**** a horrible bunch. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and their lowlife son Dudley. Well the twin's life was not entirely taken up of misery. At the age of 11 they both received a letter. That was the beginning of their magical life. The boys grew up fighting a war for 7 years and there were now 18. With the war over, the peace and quiet of the world returned. But of course the chaos that was forever in the two men's life had not been taken the clue. They both came to a conclusion that the world hated them. It was a perfectly balanced conclusion. Anyway it's time for me to leave and let the boys get on with their life.**

**Harry and Larry were surprised. No surprised was not a word that concluded how much their level of shock was. Okay so they were shocked. Why? Well the boys just received a letter from their**_** parents!**_ **The same parents who had both been killed by an evil lord when the twins were 1. Approximately 17 years ago. It was what they read from the letter that shocked them even more. It read: **

_**My dear boys,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means that you are 18 and that I and your father are dead. **_

_**You don't know this but you two are the strongest being on earth. Stronger than the past heroes and stronger than the future ones. Why? How? These questions are probably the ones in your head right now. But first I must point out that you too have completely equal power. Completely equal. You are both kings of everything. Ancient and new. King of vampires, King of Veela, Werewolves, Elven, Kanrouge, Sansara, Fintaga and so much more. Oh so many! I am sure that you know everything on the above. Yes this is true. After you read and complete everything this letter tells you, you must go to the ancient land. Do not worry you will know how to get there.**_

_**You boys probably have gotten doubts on that old man, Dumbledore. He is an evil man. Just like his father. That is all I have to tell you about him. Do not on any circumstances trust the man.**_

_**Anyway the objects in this box will be explained to you when you get to Talai, the ancient land. Now I bid you good luck my sons. Close your eyes and you shall awaken in Talai with your box. **_

_**Good Luck.**_

_**Dearly, Mother. **_

Sorry its short!_**  
**_


End file.
